Legolina Princess of Mirkwood
by Clarissa1
Summary: Legolas's sister comes with him to Rivendell, it was said he had bros but nobody ever said he didn't have a sis


It was a sunny afternoon in late autumn, the sun was shinning down through the trees of Mirkwood. Princess Legolina was sharpening her knife in her secret place, her secret place was a small grove by the creek where the water went through a hole in the rock and came out in a rocky outcropping were moss and ferns grew every where. Only Legolina knew of this place, and she came here whenever she was angry or sad. This time her father had yelled at her for asking if she could go with Legolas on his journey to Rivendell. Princess Legolina had a very short temper and was very tall so when she got angry she looked like a furious troll.  
  
Legolas had been called to the council of Elrond and would leave later in the afternoon. Legolina had so badly wanted to go to Rivendell to see her cousin Arwen but her father had said no and she had had a horrible tantrum. She straitened up and looked around the grove, she sighed and went back to work now sharpening an arrow. Legolina put down the arrow and before she could pick up another a hand grabbed her wrist. "So that's where all my arrows went" Said Legolas, Legolina looked up and smiled sheepishly "Sorry I wanted something to take my mind off you leaving and they were right there" she said. Legolas sighed and sat down next to her "nice place you have here" he said, she looked at him quizzically " how did you find me here" she said, "I followed you when I saw you take my arrows" he said smiling evilly. He picked up his arrows and started to leave, "wait, can I come with you Legolas please" she said in a desperate tone. Legolas turned and surveyed her for a moment and sighed "alright but get your stuff quick and don't tell father, I will get your horse". Legolina smiled happily and picked up her stuff.  
  
She sneaked into the castle and packed a bag with clothes, her knife, and her sacred crystal her mother had given her before she disappeared. She looked around for anything else she might be missing, her eyes fell on the bow and arrows that had been her mothers. She had been forbidden to use them but know the urge to shoot one of those arrows engulfed her, she picked up the bow and the quiver full of arrows and ran out of the castle. Legolas was waiting in the court yard with her horse and his. She jumped up onto the bare back and dug her heels into the horses side. They galloped out of the court yard elves running behind them yelling and telling them to come back, but they didn't listen they kept on ridding.  
  
That night they stopped at a small creek that led to the great river Anduin at the edge of Mirkwood. Legolina lay down and tried to sleep but she couldn't her fathers sad face kept coming back to her. She sat up and looked around Legolas was no where to be seen, she stood up a brushed her self off. His horse was still there and so was his bag. Suddenly from behind her she herd something, she turned around and saw Legolas walking through the rocky field to her. "The river is high we will have to wait till morning to cross" he said unhappily, Legolina looked up at the stars and then back at her brother. "Get some rest while you can I will not rest for the face of our father haunts me when I close my eyes". He lay down but did not close his eyes, Legolina sat down and rested her back on a  
  
large tree behind her. She opened her eyes with a start she must have drifted off, Legolas was standing bow ready. She stood up and picked up her knife from beside her, there was a rustle in the bushes and out hopped a big toad. Legolas but away his bow and looked up at the sky. The sun was rising, Legolas picked up there stuff and got the horses who had been grazing near by. They set of at day break towards the great river Anduin. They reached the river a little after the sun had fully risen Legolas walked down to the river and sighed unhappily, the river was to deep to cross here they would have to wait.  
  
Legolina opened her eyes it was late afternoon and Legolas was standing over her looking rather fidgety. Legolina sat up and looked around the clearing expecting to see hundreds of soldiers their, but there wasn't. "What's the matter Legolas" she said, he glanced toward the woods again " I hear them coming they are far away but they are coming" he said in barely a whisper. Legolina looked out in the woods and far away with her sharp eyes she could see the outline of riders in the trees elf riders. She ran over to her bag and grabbed it, she looked over at Legolas who was just standing there "well come on you slow poke we have to cross the river now". She jumped astride her horse and waited for him, he got his bag a jumped up onto the back of his horse also. They started to wade into the river, it wasn't very deep at first but as they got about half way their horses couldn't touch anymore, suddenly a small wave caught the horse in mid swim rushing him down the river away from the elves. Legolina screamed as water pushed her and her horse around, she could see Legolas swim to safety and on the other side she saw the elves running down the river after her. She jumped of the horse, now fully in the water and pulled her horse onto the bank. . They finally reached the other side of the river their horses were drenched so were they. The elves were now across the river from where they were standing, some of the elves started to cross the river and swim over to them. Legolas looked at them and then started chanting and as he chanted the water in the river started to rise higher and higher. Legolina stared she had only seen her cousin Arwen do this and Legolina had been young at the time, Arwen had been trying to keep Legolas from crossing the river which had been the border line in a game they had played. Now Legolas was doing it for real.  
  
The water rushed over the riders that had started to cross and Legolina could see captain Elthard scowling across the river at them. They rode off leaving the other elf's behind them, Legolina kept glancing behind her like some one was following her. Legolas said after they crossed the great Anduin "it will be a two day journey through and over the pass and then one day till they reached Rivendell". Legolina sighed she couldn't wait to see her cousin Arwen they hadn't seen each other for almost one hundred years, she sighed and they kept on riding.  
  
The next two days were rough, the horses kept stumbling several times throwing Legolina to the ground. Half way through the second day up the mountain Legolas got off his horse took his stuff and hit the horse hard in the rear end, his horse trotted off down the mountain. Legolas picked Legolina off her horse and before she could say anything the horse trotted off down the mountain, "what are you doing' said Legolina in outrage, Legolas looked up and smiled "we're walking the rest of the way" he said and then he started walking away.  
  
Legolina was exhausted, she had walked all day through and over the mountains and tomorrow she would have to walk the last stretch to Rivendell. Legolina was tired and the next morning and didn't want to go so early but Legolas insisted and she didn't want to be left behind.  
  
Legolina awoke shivering, she pulled her cloak tighter around her. They where at the base of the mountain, Legolas had made them walk longer that day so they would not have to sleep in the snow that night. She rolled over again trying to stay warm, Legolas was not sleeping he was standing at the edge of a small cliff that led down to the main road. Legolina stood up and walked over to him wrapping her cloak around her tightly. He was looking out toward a valley far away in the distance "Rivendell" he said quietly as she approached him. She looked out at the valley and sighed, it had been so long since she had seen the rivers and valleys of Rivendell.  
  
At dawn they set out slowly but surely making there way down the cliff towards the main road. As the day progressed It seamed that Legolina could here Rivendell, she could here creaks and streams running down into the river. As she turned a corner in the road she gasped there it was Rivendell, she started to run toward the large fortress stretched out on the hill. When Legolina was at the top she was exhausted, she was about to collapse on the ground when a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her up, It was Glorfindel brother to Arwen. Legolina yelped with joy she hugged him and stood up straight, she started to fall again and he grabbed her by the arm " come you need rest" he said. Legolina smiled happily and wobbled along with him to a empty chamber, she lay down and in an instant she was asleep which is odd for an elf for they usually don't sleep unless they are sick or to tired to do anything else. 


End file.
